Darkness
by Luphuza
Summary: Zoe (Yuna) and Abbey (Riku) find themselves facing adventures and quests along with Alex (Tidus) Jarrod (Wakka) and Brandon (Khmiari). Dont dis me cause this is my first fanfic!. Tips would be appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Epilouge

Abbey and Zoe watched as the lights went out one by one down the side of the ship. They ran through a nearby door, quickly locking it behind them. As they came into the room Zoe stopped and looked around. The walls were blood red, with intricate carvings of some sort of alien at the bottom. It had obviously been a child's room. She walked over to a porthole and gazed out down at the earth. The oceans were shifting. "Zoe!" she spun around to find Abbeys worried face. She had grown up quickly, just like Zoe had, since they were spirit twins, which made sense. She could almost see her childhood face. "Quickly Zoe!" she yelled, throwing a bunch of black clothes into her arms. "It is coming we must make haste, quickly put the clothes on and retrieve your sword, we might be able to fight it before it reaches the cockpit and causes harm!" Abbey spun around, about to leave the room. "Fyed!" cried Zoe "We need details. What about the boys, what about Alexander! I am not leaving this ship without him!" Abbey could see the worry on her face. Her Boyfriend and her child were two of her most important things that she possessed. "Sister, do not worry, Alexander is safe and Alex, Jarrod and Brandon are to met us on the Left Wing in the Gallery" Zoe listened intently. "From there, if its route is as planned, we should be able to cut it off." …..

It didn't go as planned. Its route was incorrect. It got to the cockpit before us…and did some harm.


	2. Blue Sky's Images

Blue Sky's Images

Zoe opened her eyes slightly, only to quickly shut them again. The air around her smelt musty, but it smelt familiar. Like home. She remembered home for a split second. When her, Alex and Abbey would play in the river, and running through the nearby corn fields. They had been raised in a mansion with a whole bunch of other children. She remembers one time when they went crazy and they all ran around naked with the maids and butlers trying to catch them. She laughed at this in her mind but was disturbed by a light that flashed through her eyelids.

She took another chance and opened her eyes to find not at all what she expected. She expected to see a crash site. A ruble of bits off the ship, dead bodies and peoples possessions everywhere. But this was not the story. What she saw was one of the most beautiful sites she had ever seen. Flying around her we're small blue balls of light. She looked forward over the cliff to find a beautiful blue sea, not even being disturbed by the slightest wind. It was so peaceful, so calm and quiet. She lay watching for sometime when she remembered the others. She quickly stood up, astounded by the fact that she had no injures or even scratches for that matter.

She looked around behind her to find what looked like a fallen city, although there was nothing left. She cruised through the ruins, looking through bits of ruble looking for any sign of life, but was disappointed to find none. She found a small bear wedged between some fallen rocks and stashed it away in her pocket for safekeeping. Just then, off in the distance, she spots a small movement. She watches to see if it moves again but no such movement happens. She starts to walk towards it, slowly moving toward the handle of her sword. As she gets closer it stirs again. She ran around quickly and swiftly to get a glimpse of its features. It was then she realised it was Alex. She threw her sword down and ran to his side, only to realise he was unconscious. She chucked off the few bits of ruble remaining and picked him up slowly, doing the usual procedure she and the others had been taught onboard the ship. She assessed her surroundings, not finding the ship here either. She wrapped gauze and bandages around his wounds, but he hardly had any. She lay a blanket on top of him and built a small fire to keep them warm. The sun set at the edge of the sea. A small breeze was whipping up and she listened to Alex murmur about some kind of nightmare he was having. She laughed and whacked him a little to stop him. He shut up and kept on dreaming peacefully.

She thought about what had happened to the others. In the morning Alex would be more that likely awake, so she would start her search then. But for the time being, she snuggled in a blanket next to Alex and feel asleep, only to find some thing horrific the next morning….

To Be Continued….


End file.
